mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Candelavra/DoF
Baby Bio: Adult Bio: Description The Candelavra was the first-ever 5-Element monster in the whole franchise and is found exclusively to Dawn of Fire. It was first released in Update 1.7.0 on July 23rd, 2016, along with the Entbrat and Scaratar. It resembles a red candle with one bird foot, long, apricot arms, and a floating flame for a head, with a blue "fire gem" on its forehead. It also has frills on its shoulders, making it look like it is wearing a one-piece. Also, it appears to have a stub where its neck would be, which it loses as an adult. As an adult, its hands are set on fire and become white-hot, it becomes taller, is more purplish on its wrists, has more defined hips, its body becomes orange instead of red, its arms become red, and looks overall more magnificent. Song The Candelavra sings by sustaining magical-sounding "ooh" sounds. In Continent, it sings near the end of the song. In Space Island, it sings more magically and sings in a human soprano voice. But in all the islands, The Candelavra sings in a heavenly voice. Breeding The Candelavra can be bred with the elements Fire, Earth, Water, Plant, and Air. It can be bred with the following combinations: *Shellbeat + Kayna *Pummel + Glowl *Dandidoo + Thrumble *Quibble + Repatillo *Oaktopus + Floogull *Flum Ox + Potbelly *Barrb + Fwog *Tring + Toe Jammer *Whaddle + Shrubb *Edamimi + Tweedle *Stogg + Spunge *Reedling + Phangler *Scups + Flowah *Cybop + Rootitoot *Bisonorus + Noggin Feeding The Candelavra will request food and/or non-food items that are the products of Structures. If you cannot give the monster the food or items that requires, you can click the New Order button. After a 15 minute wait, it will ask a new combination of foods or items. Teleportation The Candelavra takes 80 hours to teleport to Space Island, and 5 minutes to teleport to Party Island Name Origin 'Candelavra' seems to be a portmanteau of 'candelabra' and 'lava'. Notes * The Candelavra does not have a neck. * Candelavra is the very first 5 element ever seen in the My Singing Monsters universe. * Candelavra was the only quint-element monster known until Version 1.14.0, which introduced the second Quint Element Drummidary. * Originally, Candelavra was going to have Tring’s elements until it's elements were changed and it was made a quint element. * Candelavra's Adult bio leads to some unanswered questions, as seen the adult bio: "So long as its flame burns bright, hope can never be extinguished in the Monster World". *There is a Facebook link on Candelavra prototypes. Apparently, some of the prototypes appeared to look similar to the Opera Singer from the movie "The Fifth Element", a nod to the fact that it has five elements. Link *One of the Candelavra's default names, "Chandler", means "candle maker". *Teleporting Candelavra to Space Island is currently the longest process in the two games (excluding Wublins and Celestials), clocking in at more than 3 days to do so without speeding up. *In the code, Candelavra is called "Fireboss". *Candleavra is the only quint-element monster that can go to multiple Outer Islands. *Overall, it is the tallest natural monster in the My Singing Monsters franchise next to Wubbox. *Candelavra generates flames similar to the effects of Kayna, Sneyser, and the Bakery and Candy Factory while producing crafting items, but only in its adult form. Category:Quint Element Monsters (Dawn of Fire) Category:Earth Category:Fire Category:Water Category:Plant Category:Air Category:Party Island Category:Space Island Category:Quint Element Monsters Category:Monsters